1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural spray boom, and in particular to an agricultural spray boom that resists twisting in the primary section, that has improved top extrusions and has an improved attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many agricultural spray booms presently exist. It is common for spray booms to fold or pivot in order to extend and retract (especially for booms having considerable length).
One spray boom was made by Pommier. While that boom may work well for its intended purposes, its design may nevertheless be improved upon.
Thus there exists a need for an improved agricultural spray boom that solves these and other problems.